(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an overcharge prevention device of a battery that cuts off an abnormal operation of a high voltage battery for a motor-driven vehicle or prevents overcharge thereof for a substantial time period.
(b) Background Art
In recent years, in a motor-driven vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle, an electric motor, or a fuel cell vehicle, etc., various technologies with respect to a safety device have been developed. In the safety device, a physical switch is provided to a portion where a high voltage battery is swelled when the battery is overcharged, and the switch prevent further charging of the battery and cuts off connections between the battery and other circuit elements.
However, according to the configuration of the safety devices of the various related arts, since the circuit is disrupted when the battery swells, safety is not secured and malfunction may occur. Moreover, when a separate swelling sensor or a pressure sensor is attached to the safety device costs of sensors increase and stability problems may occur.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is merely for helping in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.